


Two-Player Game

by SpaceAlex718



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Really Gay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlex718/pseuds/SpaceAlex718
Summary: smutty smut smut





	Two-Player Game

"There! I won AGAIN!" Michael Mell threw his arms in the air, game controller in his right hand. He looked to Jeremy, who was sitting in the beanbag to his left.

Jeremy sat quietly, eyes set down as he stared at the controller in his lap with a distant expression. Something is off. Michael placed his arms in his lap and looked at Jeremy with a concerned expression.

"You okay buddy?" Michael said. Jeremy looked up at the screen, not daring to look at his player two. He highly doubts that he would be able to resist grabbing his friends face and kissing him senseless.

Michael placed his hand on Jeremy's knee, something he'd done in the past, although Jeremy's heart still skipped a beat. He cleared his threat and readied himself to speak, even though he had no freaking clue what he was going to say. But he couldn't keep lying to Michael.

Jeremy turned his head to the side to look his friend in the eyes. His breath caught when he looked at Michael. He couldn't do this. Michael was too perfect to ruin a friendship with again. Michael was too beautiful. His light pink lips were slightly parted, his head cocked to the right in both concern and confusion, brows furrowed. Jeremy wondered for a moment how it would feel to kiss those lips. Or to feel them on his neck. Then his chest. And further down, to places no one else had seen before, let alone kissed.

"Jeremy," Michael's voice snapped him out of his daze. His friends eyes darted from his crotch and back up to his eyes. "Are you hard?"

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Jeremy's so fucked. He so screwed.

"Um-I" Jeremy started, voice cracking. Michael laughed. He fucking laughed. Jeremy's face grew even more red than before, which seemed impossible. Jeremy nodded.

"Were you thinking of me?" Michael said jokingly. But there was something in his voice that maybe he was serious. Jeremy convinced himself it was just his imagination.

Jeremy stayed silent, not daring to speak in fear of what he might say. Michael took that as a yes. His eyes widened and Jeremy closed his eyes, looking down. He was scared as hell, thinking of al the horrible things that would happen because of this moment.

Michael could kick him out, punch him, yell at him, or hate hi- Jeremy's train of thought was cut off when Michael pressed their lips together. Jeremy's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he closed them and kissed back. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first kiss with a guy. And he happened to be his very best friend. Michael was good, Jeremy knew that much.

Jeremy moved closer to Michael and wrapped his arms around his neck as Michaels hands gripped his waist. Jeremy moaned into the kiss and his player two took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. The kiss went from innocent to so much more in a matter of minutes, and the two had moved closer to each other.

Jeremy had moved himself into Michael's lap, straddling him now. He wasn't surprised to feel Michael's own hard-on pressed against him. Jeremy moved his hips down accidentally, eliciting a moan from Michael. Oh, he loved that sound. He played it in his head over and over.

Michael pulled away and started kissing Jeremy's neck, leaving bruises as they trailed down to his collar. Their hands were under each other's shirts, fingers roaming as they tried to feel as much as they could.

"Off," Michael said quickly, voice deep. They parted and Michael took of Jeremy's shirt along with his own sweatshirt.

Michael kissed down Jeremy's chest, making the boy moan. Michael wanted to hear that again. Tongue lapping at the thin boys nipple, he succeeded in hearing that wonderful sound again and again.

"Michael," Jeremy moaned. Michael felt his cock jump as it strained against his pants even more so than before. Jeremy ground his hips into Michael, making him moan again.

Jeremy continued for a few moments and Michael flipped them. He now had propped up against a beanbag as he kissed down his chest, lips going lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his jeans.

Michael looked up at Jeremy asking if it was okay to continue. When Jeremy nodded, he hooked his fingers in his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs. Michael's left hand gripped his Jeremy's thigh as his right moved up to palm his cock through his boxers. Jeremy moaned yet again as Michael continued.

"Michael please," Jeremy managed to get out through his moans. Michael smirked and pulled down the boys boxers, exposing his cock. Believe it or not, Jeremy was pretty big.

Michael gripped the boys cock, making the other moan loudly at the contact. He slowly leaned down and licked a long stripe from the base of Jeremy's cock to the tip. He then pressed a kiss to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit. Jeremy was practically a moaning mess by this point.

Michael's mouth slowly moved down Jeremy's cock, tongue pressed against the underside. The boy put his hands in Michael's hair and gripped tightly, trying not to push him down in fear that he would close him. But it just felt so goddamn good.

Michael went all the way down until his nose pressed against Jeremy's stomach. He bobbed his head up and down, slurping and sucking, swirling his tongue around the head. Jeremy started to lose control as a few minutes passed and he began guiding Michael's head. His hands pushed Michael's head down on his cock, then back up again many times, as he simultaneously thrusting into his mouth. All the while, Michael's eyes refused to leave the other's.

"Michael!" Jeremy grew louder. "Michael I'm so close," he managed to get out through his moans.

Michael closed his eyes and focused on his task, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder. Jeremy came in his mouth with a scream as Michael continued to suck, letting the boy ride out his orgasm.

Michael pulled his mouth away when the boy was finished and swallowed every last drop. Jeremy was still lying against the beanbag, chest heaving, when he saw the large bulge in Michael's jeans.

"Come here," Jeremy said, and Michael obeyed, kneeling above his bare chest. Jeremy's hands worked the button of his friend's jeans and pulled them down. He paused and laughed at Michael's weed boxer briefs.

"Shut up dude! They came with my weed socks." Michael responded to the laughter. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he smiled and pulled down the boxers to his thighs as well.

Jeremy gripped Michael's cock in his hand and Michael immediately shut his eyes and bit his lip, holding back a moan.

Jeremy moved his hand up and down this friend's length, speed increasing. Michael he'd given up on trying to stay quiet and was now panting and moaning. He was now thrusting, practically fucking Jeremy's hand, eyes still tightly shut.

Jeremy leaned up and placed his lips on the head of Michael's large cock and sucked. That was his undoing. "Jeremy!" He yelled, and Jeremy removed his mouth from his friend's throbbing cock, allowing his cum to shoot onto his face in ribbons, mouth open, tongue out.

Michael collapsed next to Jeremy as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Fuck," he said and Jeremy giggled. He fucking giggled. Michael smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Michael Mell, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Jeremy said from next to him, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend, Jeremy Heere." And with that, they laughed and kissed again and again. They moved closer and wrapped their arms around each other, falling asleep just like that.


End file.
